slasherversefandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is a Dreambound Revenant whouse soul is capable of walking between the Dreamscape '''and the '''Lifescape, yet strongly tied to Springwood, Ohio, the town he resided in leading up to his death. Under''' Coalition Response Guidelines', Freddy Krueger is classified as a '''Level 3 Metaphysical Threat', with a proficiency in dream manipulation, psychological, emotional, and physical torture, persuasion, and maiming. Early Life Fred Krueger was born to Amanda Krueger '''in 1942, nine months after her accidental imprisonment in the '''Hathaway House, a sanitarium housing the criminally insane. Fred was born as a result of Amanda's 6 days in the tower, as she was brutally raped and beaten by the inmates. This horrific backstory would be the basis for Fred's post-humous nickname, The Son of 1000 Maniacs. As an adult, Fred lived in obscurity. He worked in the boiler room of a power plant and married a local newswoman, Loretta Sawyer. They had their only daughter, Katherine, in 1973. On Katherine's 4th birthday, Fred Krueger and his wife relocated to Springwood, where Fred got a job as Springwood 'Highs head of maintenance. The Springwood Slasher During the winter of 1977, the town of Springwood was rocked by a series of grizzly child murders. The victims were between the ages of 5 and 9, and were predominantly girls. The first victim, 8 year old McKenzie Griffin, was found along a highway on the morning of July 5th. She was strangled to death. The highway where her body was found was the same highway Fred Krueger took to work. The second victim, 5 year old Abigail Burke, was found in the middle of a clearing deep in '''Springwood Park '''on July 28th. She was strangled to death, and suffered several slashes to her face. This was the same park where Fred Krueger jogged at night. The third victim, 8 year old Todd Howard, was found 3 miles from the site of McKenzie Griffin's body on August 7th. Unlike the first two murders, Todd's throat was slashed so severely his head was nearly removed. From September 1977 to September 1978, no more deaths occured. During this time, the '''Springwood Police Department' stated they had no active suspects. The fourth victim, 9 year old Angie Rodriguez, was found on October 14th 1978, deep within some farmland off of the same highway where the bodies of McKenzie Griffin and Todd Howard were found. Her throat had been slashed, and her stomach had been sliced open by 4 razor blades. The fifth victim, Jennifer White, was found tied to a tree in Springwood Park on November 30th. She had died of exposure, but suffered severe cuts to the face, neck, arms, thighs, and abdomen some time before her death. Springwood PD noted the killer's motive was slowly evolving, from simple abduction and murder to extreme torture. Fred Krueger discovers the Truth On December 1st, Fred Krueger was hired by Police Chief Donald Thompson to install an addition to his home. During the initial survey, Fred accidentally stumbled into a secret dug-out in the back of the Thompson household. Inside, Fred found dried blood, a burglary kit, and a hand-worn torture device, made from a gardening glove with razor blades on the edge of the primary four fingers. Shocked at the revelation that Donald may be the Springwood Slasher, Fred left the home immediately. That night, Donald returned home to find his hidden dug-out had been found. Fearing that Fred would expose his secret, Donald returned to the site of his latest victim, 6 year old Sapphire Jones, to plant evidence. The following morning on December 2nd, a call came into Springwood PD regarding Sapphire's body, as well as a pair of master keys belonging to Fred Krueger. Donald Thompson put out a warrant for Fred's arrest Death of Fred Krueger On December 3rd a mob of angry Elm Street parents, led by Donald's wife Marge, stormed Springwood High and cornered Fred Krueger, who had been in hiding. As Fred plead for his life, Marge noticed something sparkle under an old boiler suit. Upon further inspection, the parents found the razor bladed glove used to kill Angie Rodriguez. Though Fred tried to explain that the glove belonged to Donald Thompson and that he was being framed, the parents had made up their minds. The mob bound Freddy and locked him inside a supply closet before setting the boiler room ablaze. As the school burned to a cinder, the mob escaped, their secret safe. First responders found Krueger severely burned, albeit alive, among the rubble. Two days later, on December 5th, during his stay at the Springwood Hospital Burn Unit, Fred Krueger's heart stopped. The original Springwood Slasher Murders came to an end that year. Fred's death was ruled a homicide, though no killer was found. Fred's wife and daughter moved shortly after, with Loretta later explaining that the neighbors gave her constant dirty looks after her husband's death. Both Loretta and Katherine changed their last name. In the aftermath of the vigilante execution, the Thompson's marriage crumbled, with Donald committing suicide a year later in 1979. His identity as the true Springwood Slasher would not be found out until years later. Marge continued to reside in Springwood with her daughter, Nancy. The Dream Deal On December 6th, just 24 hours after Fred's mortal body passed away, Fred's spirit woke in a cold, ethereal plane known as the Dreamscape. At first, Fred's spirit was nothing more than a shadow that glided over the barren wastelands of the Dreamscape. Over time Fred's soul began to regain shape, first as a skeletal frame that shambled along, then as a bloody musculature, and finally as a fully clothed being again. Though Fred's form was restored, his skin was horribly burnt, with large sections of muscle and bone exposed. Fred's ghastly visage, along with the Dreamscape's reconstruction into a dark and twisted alternate depiction of Springwood, drove him insane. As Fred's psyche twisted and turmoiled in his hell, soft whispers begin speaking to him, leading him deep into the Planescape's inverted high school. In the boiler room, Fred found none other than Chielf of Police Donald Thompson. The whispers revealed Donald had committed suicide and was brought to the Dreamscape, just like they had done to him. Fred, wearing Donald's razor glove (which he held in his hands as he burned to death), began to torture Donald as revenge for having been framed murdered. It was this act of hate and cruelty that convinced the Demons to reveal themselves. In front of Fred and Donald swam three fiery serpents with large demonic skulls, the Kings of Nightmare. Their purpose; to bestow a creature of pure malice with the gift of Dream Manipulation. Though the Kings of Nightmare predicted Donald, the actual Springwood Slasher, to be this creature, it was clear that they were wrong. Through Donald's cowardice in framing Fred for the murders and setting forth the events that would cause his fiery death, he had created an insane, blood-thirsty monster, the exact monster the Kings of Nightmare wanted. The serpents shed their physical bodies and returned to their 4-dimensional home beyond the Veil of Reality; their left-behind skin wrapping around Fred tightly and bursting into a deep red flame. As the skin emberred away, a new, much darker, much more sinister man now stood. Gone was Fred Krueger, the deeply troubled, tragic nobody. Born was Freddy, a whirlwind of sadistic cruelty and violent intent. With his newfound powers, Freddy began Donald Thompson's 6 year long session of uninterrupted torture. The Dream Door Six years passed on Earth since the Elm Street parents secretly executed Fred Krueger, who had been framed by Chief of Police Donald Thompson for the Springwood Slasher's killing. Springwood High School